vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Groose
"Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town!"' Groose is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Casual Champion, a Royal Rumble winner, and a former VGCW Champion. He was drafted by the mysterious 'Boss Red' into joining The Ring Rangers, the Main Antagonists of Season 7. He previously worked with Mike Haggar and Heavy Weapons Guy as the leader of his own Gang of Bullys. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Groose is a major character in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, known for his massive ego and bright red pompadour. He is first introduced as a rival to Link, the game's protagonist. Groose frequently insults and belittles Link, even going so far as to sabotage Link's chances at winning the annual Wing Ceremony. Later on, he tackles Link while falling to the Surface, inadvertently stranding himself there. On the Surface, Groose has a change of heart, and befriends Link. To help Link in his journey, he builds a high-tech bomb-launching catapult-on-rails, which Groose names "The Groosenator". Because of his character development, stylish hair, amazing charisma, and possession of a theme that goes with everything, Groose ended up being adored by the Zelda fanbase. Even fans who dislike Skyward Sword ''usually say that he is the only good thing about it. In VGCW ''"You guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose." Groose is the best wrestler in the whole entire world. After a long awaited debut, he appeared on March 19th in a First Blood match against Thomas. Groose showed all his pompadouring fans that he was, indeed, loose. However, the ref mistook Groose's hair gel for blood, and due to match regulations, Groose was awarded the loss after putting a Groosume beatdown on Tingle. On the Season 3 Finale, the Groose was once again set loose. The victim this time would be the loser Gary Oak. The opening match between the Loser and the Grooser raged on for a while. Groose, however, wasn't going to take Gary's crap, and beat him to the ground. Groose was awarded the win, and redeemed his ill-fated debut against Thomas. 'Season 4: THE GROOSE IS LOOSE' On the 4th Season Premiere, Groose decided to try his luck in a Royal Rumble, coming in slightly later than the other contestants. After a vicious fight, it came down to the end: the Groosenator versus some fat guy named Dr. Eggman and another guy with dumb hair and a metal glove named Barret Wallace. Groose, who has incredible charisma, convinced the guy with dumb hair to throw out the fat guy, and the guy with dumb hair even agreed to lose to Groose! What a chump! Of course, he made a good choice. No one wants to get #GROOSED. Needless to say, it was a good day for Groose and Groosefans everywhere. And so, the Groosenator took the ring to face off against Majin Vegeta for the VGCW title in a stunning match. Could he be victorious over Vegeta's powers, combined with his Super Saiyan powers? The answer: Yes. Did he win? The answer: No. In a stunning match that Groose fought through until the end, Vegeta pulled a quick, unexplainable win. Groose once again took to the ring in the VCGW Championship King of the Ring tournament on May 11th. He utterly destroyed Dr. Wily, showing the world that the mighty pomp was not the slightest bit intimidated by the co-creator of Cut Man, and Mike Haggar in the first two rounds, overpowering the educated feet of the Doctor and stealing the deed to Metro City from Haggar (it was later renamed Grooseland 2). Next in the tourney, he was set to face a down-on-his-luck karate master who yells at small children. Groose entered the ring, and proceeded to get beaten half to death. Then, summoning the power of his awesome pompadour, Groose proceeded to lay down the ultimate beating on the yelling martial artist. As Segata let out desperate cries, telling Groose to play the Sega Saturn, Groose finished him off, proving that he was the only winner of the console wars. After this, Groose wiped the blood hair gel off of his face and went to face off against the glorified basketballer, Charles Barkley. Groose fought valiantly against the basketball man, but in the end, Groose could not stand up to the blazing Barkley. After putting on a strong effort throughout the tournament, Groose was finally defeated after an absolutely vicious uppercut. On May 15th, Groose entered a Six-Man Elimination to face an assortment of oddities found in the VGCW. Using his Pompadour Power, Groose was able to dominate the competition, taking out all but The Pyro and the match ended up between him and corporate stooge Kefka Palazzo as the final two competitors. Groose fought valiantly, relentlessly, and courageously, giving Kefka another Groosome beatdown that only the Groose could deliver. In the end, Ghirahim Kefka lay defeated on the mat as Groose became the #1 contender for the second time in a row. Having won a Royal Rumble, the runner up in the King of the Ring tournament, and winning the Six-Man Elimination match, Groose has now proven to be a big threat in VGCW. He was now ready for his rematch with CM Dunk Charles Barkley. The Legend of Groose On May 23rd, Groose went to the ring for his rematch against Barkley, knowing fully well that this was his best chance at becoming the Champion. However, as the match began, it was clear that Barkley wasn't going to give up his title again so easily, as he dominated Groose for the start of the match. However, Groose showed increasing determination, culminating with him summoning his remaining Pompadour Power and pulling off The Groosenator, slamming Barkley down into the mat, followed shortly with Groose laying the pin and the Referee counting to three. While he may not have won "Alone Time" with Zelda, he had won something much more valuable; At long last, VGCW had a new name on the belt, and that name was Groose. Groose finally had his belt, and with that came glory, and the access to some high quality hair gels. But, in the Season 4 End Game, Mike Haggar, the Mayor of Metro City, came to town to try and dethrone Groose. In the title match of the night, and perhaps the best match Groose has ever wrestled, Haggar and God Rooster went at it, with the chat split into sides at the sight of the match. Groose stayed in the match for a long time, showing a lot of heart, and a lot of Pompadour Power. In the end, however, even the Groosenator couldn't finish off the Mayor, his mind distracted by the pressure and responsibility of the belt and how its duties interfere with his planned "alone time" with Zelda. Groose lay on the mat, defeated. 'Season 5: The Groose Tightens' After a devastating defeat at the hands of Haggar, Groose sulked in his room for nearly two months. While he was gone, a new season had started. After getting over his loss, Groose made his triumphant return to the ring on July 31st to face a formidable opponent, Air Man. Groose, unfazed by Air Man's "impressive" streak, spent the match throwing Air Man around and out of the ring; eventually finishing the robot master off with a Groosenator and blowing the Air Man's streak away. Proving it was nothing more than just hot air, Groose proved that he wasn't a paper Champion and that he wants his belt back. Soon after, on October 15th, he went face to face in the ring with some loser named Hair... somethin'. Standing up to the "Hero of Earth", Groose and his opponent traded blows, going back and forth through the Last Man Standing match. However, the guy with the weird afro speared Groose through the barricade, his Pompadour becoming bent in the process. Groose, in an attempt to fix it, accidently layed down for 10 seconds, grasping his Pompadour in order to reposition it. This gave Hercule the win. Looking to rebound from an embarrassing loss, Groose entered the ring again in a Number One Contenders Fatal Fourway Match with Hercule, that loser with the pipe that stole his belt, and some dude with an eyepatch. Fighting valiantly, Groose was unfortunately eliminated first by the guy with the eyepatch. Groose left the ring with no shot at the title. Groose, in an attempt to regain his honor, decided to enter a submission match against one of the most feared submission finishers in the league: the L-Lock. Groose took to the ring in his last Season 5 appearance to face Luigi on October 29th. Groose put up a fight, beating Luigi to a pulp. He sealed the match, putting Luigi in a Skyward Stretch to make him tap. While it may not have been a large victory, it was a step on the road back to the title for Groose. He also managed to prove that he will always be better than the man in green, be it Link or Luigi. 'Season 6: No Brakes on the Groose Caboose' Groose made his season 6 debut on November 26th to face off with a normal Grooslandic dad and a really sneaky guy named Snake. Although Groose had his suspicions of both of them, he entered the Triple Threat match swinging, bringing the average man and the sneaky guy down. Taking the fight to the ramp, Groose delivered yet another Groosome beatdown to the both of them. He even showed off his new and improved finisher, the Groosenator 2.0, though the sneaky man attempted to break it up quite a few times. The match continued, yet Groose began to suspect something was amiss. Could that normal dad perhaps be... an octorok? Dismissing his suspicions, Groose put a spinebuster in on the man rumored to have no spine, sealing his win with a three count while Snake looked on. On Christmas Eve, Groose opened up the Groosemas special with Proto Man. The two went back and forth, trading blows in and out of the ring. It seemed as though Proto Man had the upperhand, even putting Groose through the table at one point. However, Groose wasn't quite ready to taint the Groosemas spirit. Coming back to drop the Groosenator 2.0, Groose pinned his opponent, sending Proto home with the Groosemas Blues. Groose reentered the scene on January 7th in another Triple Threat match. Snake walked out again, but this time he was followed by Yellow Ermac. Groose took to the ring swinging, eventually beating down the two. In the end, the sneaky guy pulled a comeback out, smashing the Grooster into the mat. He put in a finisher on the ninja, putting him down. Despite a leaping effort to break up the pin, Groose was unable to reach the two in time, leading to a loss chalked up for Groose at the hands of the Sneaky Man. 'Season 7: A True Groose is Always Loose' Groose started off Season 7 by facing the underwhelming opponent of Dan Hibiki. Groose noted little more than the color of Dan's Gi, crushing him in less than five minutes. Though Groose wouldn't necessarily call it a "good" start, he was off with a win to begin his fourth season of employment on Feburary 25th. Groose's next actual match would come on May 6th, in a Triple Threat. He would face Little Mac and Grey Fox in the ring after over two months of official inactivity, though he was involved in some very important plot developments backstage with the Ring Rangers. During the match, Groose was double teamed by the Ninja and Young Blood, leading to him being pinned at the hands of Mac. A surprise was in store for fans, as Groose was eventually unmasked as Pink Salmon Red, a main member of the Ring Rangers, responsible for hit-and-run attacks on VGCW superstars during the Season. Begging for his pompadour to be left alone, he offered to lead Seifer directly to the Red Ranger (no, not him), the leader of the group. But, when attempting to lead them to said individual, their plan was ruined by The Dragons, who were also hunting the Ring Rangers in the name of P.R.A.T.S., but they didn't get the memo regarding their plan, and beat up Groose (who was wearing his Pink Ranger uniform, causing the confusion in the first place) and Raijin. 'Season 8: Groosin' for a Bruisin Groose's season started off poorly, in a triple threat against the boxing kid and the robot ninja dude. Groose had a punching bag at home, and he'd seen a robot ''and ''a ninja while he was journeying across Grooseland before, but these competitors would prove to challenge Groose beyond his strengths. In the end, Groose would be pinned by the shrimpy kid, taking his first loss of the season on 2014-05-06. Groose picked himself back up, and proceeded to face the Chief on 2014-06-10. However, Groose was played, and no matter how many times his opponent fell, he got right back up. Groose got bored and eventually gave up, letting the wimp kick him as Groose rolled over on his back, which he totally did on purpose. Feeling like too many people had forgotten his great accomplishments, like beating the mighty and terrible (?) Charles Barkley for the VGCW title, Groose decided that many people, specifically the wimpy kids in the back, needed to remember how great the Groose was. Making some friends with equally large men who seemed to share his opinion (Groose even graciously forgiving Haggar for the crime of cheating to steal his VGCW title), Groose tried to put the two stumpy PK Blow or whatever their name was members in their place, only to find they wished to be horribly beaten in a match with his mooks men. After going in and getting out of a boring Rumble as fast as possible (you win one, you win them all!), Groose watched with pride the next week as his two good minions friends beat the fish out of the two shrimps, until the ref couldn't bear Groose's handsome visage distracting him from his work and sent Groose to the back before his two mooks friends could finish the job with a purple nurple or indian burn or something, the wimpy Ness gave up whatever it was. The silent loser (seriously he'd won like what, three matches in the last year? While Groose won like a dozen or so, he didn't count, they all blurred together) still refused to respect Groose though, so Groose would challenge him to a proper, loose Groose beating. The wimpy trainer had no chance, so what if he beat up Adam Jensen right after, Groose had done that too with four other guys! Groose headed into the match ready to give out a bruisin', but the sun was in Groose's eyes, and his boots felt loose, and he was pretty sure the kid spiked his sport drink, because Groose couldn't get ahead, and finally got tired of all the cheating and let the kid win so Groose could go backstage and complain to the fatso GM. Unfortunately, Groose's teammates were too dumb to see all of Crimson or whatever his name was' cheating and taunted him for his loss, which enraged Groose, and Groose vowed to get revenge with a brilliant plan; beat up Scarlet or whatever his name is just before his upcoming title match and cost him the chance to get the second-rate title belt he once wore for a long time because Groose didn't want it. The wimp Salmon or something (now he was stealing Groose's old gimmicks as well!) would go out to fight on August 19th, and Groose would be ready with his mooks buddies. But then a bunch of other losers would show up, and Groose would figure it would take too long to beat them all up, he had a schedule to keep, so he decided he'd beat up the silent wimp another time. True to Groose's words, the little shrimp got trashed and lost anyway, proving Groose completely right. The Road to End Game 8: Looking Skyward The B.R.A.T.S. would end up taunting Groose and his Gang of Bullies, and Groose was having none of that shit. He'd beaten Dan before, he'd just do it again. As his teammates took on The Dragons during Singles competition in the coming weeks, Groose would prepare to take down that wimpy leader. Haggar and Heavy left the score tied at 1-1 between the Lee, but Groose would go in on September 9th to put that loser Dan in his place again. He beat down the Saikyo Sucker again, pulling Hibiki in the Groosenator to even the score at 2-1 heading into End Game 8. When the day came, Groose took on the T.W.A.T.S. with his friends by his side. Unfortunately, the power of friendship wouldn't prevail for the bullies. While both sides went at it, the first error would be made by Groose's partner, Heavy. Groose's friend just couldn't understand how ropes work, and was quickly DQ'ed. Shrugging it off, Groose and Haggar tried to make the rest of the match work. Soon after, Dan would be DQ'ed on their side too, probably from Groose hitting his head so hard. However, they wouldn't be able to turn the match around. Fearing that Heavy might get lonely, Groose quickly tapped out to Jimmy Lee so he could be with his friend because Groose is a good friend. They would go on to lose the match, but friendship always wins in the end. '''Season 9: How Many Groose Puns Can We Come Up With Before We Run Out?' Groose started off Season 9 with a Big Blue beating, coming out to the ring accompanied by his good friend Heavy. Captain Failcan't came out shaking in his boots, as did that other guy in the hoodie. Groose quickly handed down a beating to the captain, smashing him into the mat and defeating him to earn an impressive win over the Big Blue Baby. Paralyzed with fear, Captain Failcan't was carried out of the ring by his dumb friend so they could go lose more tag team matches. For putting on an amazing match, Groose was thrown into a Casual Contender's match. However, this only served to anger Groose. Groose was main event material, why was he in a casual match? Quickly surveying the situation, Groose figured it best not to waste his time fighting for a stupid casual belt, so he fake tapped out to that dumb guy in the hoodie from earlier. He quickly left the ring to go spend his time doing something more useful, probably more attempts to woo Zelda. The situation repeated on December 30th, when Groose decided that he didn't want to kick off the new year with that lame casual belt. He let Bison and Knuckles beat him up on purpose so he could leave and go do more important stuff again. Groose got tired of getting booked in these dumb Casual Contender's matches. To show that he meant business, he fought Octodad the next week, and pulled out some new moves. Though Octodad seemed to gain momentum early in the match, he wasn't going to let this man who wasn't an Octorok beat him. He showed off a fantastic looking axehandle before headbutting his opponent. A Groosenator 2.0 brought him close, but Groose pulled it together to lock the regular Hylian father up in a submission and make him tap. Groose had his first win in two months, and it felt good. Looking to capitalize on his success, Groose would bring his talents to a Triple Threat on 2015-02-10, squaring off against Captain Falcon and Vegeta. Groose would fight hard, taking on both competitors. Soon into the match, Falcon realized that Groose was the best wrestler on the roster. Trying to put Groose away, Falcon would go as far as to copy Groose's taunt, then hoist Groose up into the Groosenator. However, Groose would soon kick out and show that no imitation can beat the original. Vegeta would be the one to put Falcon away, but Groose knew he could take on this loser. Vegeta looked to gain the upper hand by leaping off of the turnbuckle, but Groose was one step too fast for the Bad Man, and caught him straight out of the air. The Groosenator 2.0 off the turnbuckle would prove to be too much for Vegeta, as he soon succumbed to the next big move, giving Groose his second win in recent memory. As he closed out an inactive season, Groose's career was finally starting to look up again. Season 10: Groosin' Along Groose looked to capitalize on last season's momentum, and went up against some more jokes in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match. Groose, looking to prove his strength, went toe to toe with Bowser, widely considered to be one of the strongest competitors in the company. However, Groose was having none of this overgrown Heatoise, and put him down with the Groosenator. Unfortunately for Groose, some nerd ended up overshining his achievement, stealing Groose's win. Groose and His Gang of Racists At the beginning of the Season, Groose was on patrol, simply doing his duty to protect Groosekind when he caught wind of several Alien Invaders attempting to take over the world and enslave everybody. Always a step ahead, Groose managed to cut off their promos and backstage segments several times, narrowly preventing world domination. Eventually, that pesky Sayain stepped in to defend these dumb aliens, and Groose decided to deal with them himself. While his stable fought (and failed to win) against the evil alien forces, Groose took on the Sadman on the VGCW: Challenge Tower event inside a Cell. Groose realized too late that the metal surrounding him effectively caged a loose Groose, and he would end up falling to the alien. However, Groose and his stable's efforts would weaken ToeJam and Hurl enough to prevent them from attacking earth. Nobody pat Groose on the back, but Groose knew that real heroes don't always get the recognition they deserve. End Game X: You Can Bully That Groose's next match would mimic his prior contender's match, roughly two years ago exactly. He was placed in a Six Man (possibly for his earth-saving efforts) Casual Contender's Match. Seeming to channel the constraints of his prior match, Groose was outside of the cage, and was surely loose tonight. Groose was prepared to clean house, starting with the purple Stritch impersonator. Dispatching him with a Pompadour Headbutt, he moved seamlessly to pick on Johnny Cage. Using his fear of being Caged, he unloaded not one, but two Groosenators onto Cage, and while he was able to kick out of the first, he would not last through the second. Getting up, he began to enter a new fray with Flint, an opponent he had faced in the last Six Man Contender's. Unfortunately, out of the corner of his eye, Groose caught a glimpse of his dear friend Heavy getting hit with a Money Shot. He fell to Wario, and his fall would only serve to push Groose further to victory. After hitting a double team move with Flint, he was sure to be the one to score the pin on the fat man. Groose stood, and was left only staring at Flint. He immediately locked up with him, and after a short exchange of moves, Groose took a shot with the Pompadour Headbutt, nailing Flint down in the corner. With three seconds more, Groose had accomplished a truly amazing feat. He had accumulated four out of five eliminations in the match (The only one left being his ally, The Heavy) and Groose was standing victorious. Groose was going to End Game, and God Rooster had his sights set on the belt. He was loose, and there was no stopping him now. After Kefka insulted his Pompadour backstage the next night, Groose knew that now it was personal. When the bright lights and hype crowd of End Game X came, Groose was ready for the clown. In a heated contest, Groose let the entire VGCW Universe know that he wasn't messing around, taking a beating to Kefka. He pushed his point by pulling off a catapulted Groosenator on the jester, and though it wouldn't take him down, Groose didn't give up. It took a Pompadour Headbutt after a comeback to finally lay Kefka down on the mat, and Groose covered. Kefka never got up. Groose stood tall that night, one step closer to his former glory, and with a belt in his hands. Season 11: Casual God (Rooster) Groose began his season as Casual Champion, lord of all wrestlers, the greatest of all time, Mr. Five Stars Only, among a host of other titles that weren't even good enough for someone of Groose's caliber. The new era of VGCW had a new face, and that face was Groose. Groose's first challenger of Season 11 was M.Bison. Groose made sure that he berated Bison, even going as far as to say that Sagat was better than him. However, Groose was rudely interrupted by some lame newcomers who fell flat on their asses. Groose decided to fight the newcomers for messing up his great promo, and he nearly beat them single-handedly, but Haggar got pinned and ruined Groose's spectacular match, continuing a long string of losses for the Bullies. However, Groose didn't let the Bullies' downtrodden efforts hamper his Casual run. When Infinite Summer came around, Groose was the first man down the ramp. The Dictator put up a challenge greater than any other Groose had ever encountered before, but it wasn't enough to cage the Groose. It took a Skyward Spinebuster and '''three Groosenators '''to put away Bison, but Groose handled the alleged god with relative ease, pummeling him into the ground and showing him the door, putting an abrupt end to the dictator's hopes of gaining his first singles belt. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being a favorite character of Bazza, it took months for Groose to make an appearance. According to fan CAW creators, it took some time before a CAW was made that met Bazza's high standards for what Groose should look like. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Groosetrip.gif Grooseroll.gif grooseisloose.gif|The Groose is Loose GodRoosterSavesVGCW.JPG|IT'S HAPPENING 1371647637336.png